Izaya, mabuk?
by kvinnalmaz
Summary: Kombinasi mengerikan antara Izaya dan alkohol patut diwaspadai. [Shizaya] M for save :v


"Oi, kutu. Kau mabuk!"

 **.**

 **Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita**

 **Izaya, mabuk? © Kvinnalmaz**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari nan tenang, burung-burung beterbangan, anak-anak bernyanyi riang, sebuah mesin soda melayang, sesosok monser garang dan seekor kutu malang. Si Monster menggeram, sementara Si Kutu malah kegirangan.

Melepas kaca mata, "Izaya, tak akan ku biarkan kau kabur!" Monster Ikebukuro mengaum, mencabut tiang reklame dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Semilir angin mengibaskan rambut pirangnya, mendramatisir suasana.

"Aw, Shizu-chan **ku** memang perkasa. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku, 'kan, mencintaimu." Izaya tersenyum **sok** polos lalu mengerling genit. Dan entah kenapa efek bling-bling dari kedipannya terlihat sangat menyilaukan mata. Saking menyilaukannya, sampai membuat seorang Shizuo terpana -karena kesal. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!

Maju selangkah, lalu Izaya tersenyum kekanakan. "Ne, maka dari itu, mari 'bermain', Shizu-chan sayang." Kecupan jarak jauh dilontarkan. Dengan background pink-pink ala shoujo manga dan sebuah hati imajiner berwarna mencolok melayang pelan ke arahnya, Shizuo jelas masih terpaku. Izaya, nampak bersinar. Matanya mungkin butuh kacamata lensa rangkap. Apalagi hati imajiner itu mulai mendekat dan berakhir masuk menembus dadanya.

 **Deg!**

Kedip, kedip.

Sepertinya Shizuo melupakan sesuatu-

Ah, bajingan! Kutu busuk itu berhasil kabur! Dan dengan sekuat tenaga dilemparnya tiang reklame ke arah rival. Namun seperti biasa, meleset. Kutu loncat memang lincah. Apalagi kutu bangsat macam Izaya.

"Ah, monster protozoa sepertimu memang tak pernah belajar dari pengalaman, ya? Oh, aku hampir lupa kalau protozoa tidak punya otak." Tawa nakal Izaya sekali lagi berhasil memutus urat kesabaran seorang Shizuo, pertigaan plus perempatan imajiner muncul di sana-sini. Ditambah suara cempreng dan bau busuk khasnya yang mulai berkurang; menandakan Si Kutu sudah berlari menjauh, membuat Si Pirang makin kalap.

Baru saja dirinya berniat mengangkat vending machine, lagi, ponselnya bergetar, sebuah panggilan masuk dari Tom-san.

 **.**

 _ **Sementara itu di tempat lain**_

"Nee, Shizu-chan. Kenapa larimu lambat sekali? Apa kau lupa sarapan beton dan adonan semen pagi ini? Apa kau-eh? Shizu-chan mana?" Seekor kutu kebingungan.

Bisa-bisanya protozoa sialan meninggalkannya. Padahal, Izaya yang manis nan baik hati ini sedang butuh hiburan dan ingin bermain.

"Apa kau tidak mengejarku? Uh. Kejam sekali dia menghianatiku." Sebuah seringaian penuh licik terpampang di balik jaket hitam berbulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Izaya, mabuk?**

 _[ nb. Kombinasi mengerikan dari percampuran Izaya dan alkohol patut diwaspadai! ]_

 **.**

 **Warning(s) : Yaoi, typo(s), OOC, gaje,** **hints of mature contens, dan penggunaan kata baku/tak baku yang tak sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shizuo menguap. Berjalan lunglai mirip kambing jantan dieksekusi mati. Rokok terselip, hisap sedikit. Kemeja kusut, dasi nyaris copot dan tampangnya tidak sedap mirip kentut lewat. Bangsat! Hari yang berat.

Benar-benar melelahkan. Badannya linu, nyaris mati rasa. Ah ya, habis pulang kerja; menunaikan tugas mulia -sebagai ajudan rentenir. Kenapa Tom-san tidak bilang kalau penghutangnya adalah ibu-ibu komplek sebelah yang hobi ngomel. Mana galak lagi. Sebagai gentleman sejati, Shizuo, tidak ingin dikata pengecut dengan melukai wanita, apa lagi wanita paruh baya. Mengingatkannya pada sang ibu nan jauh di sana. Jadi, wajar saja kalau dirinya pulang babak-belur dikeroyok ibu-ibu PKK. Sialan! Tamparannya masih saja berasa. Ingatkan dirinya untuk menyiapakan kompres malam ini. Jangan lupakan lem super juga untuk menambal luka!

Masih lunglai, Shizuo membuka pintu dengan gontai.

 **Cklek.**

Eh? Kanapa pintunya terbuka? Seingatnya dia sudah menguncinya pagi ini. Apa mungkin ia sudah mulai pikun? Tidak, tidak. Umurnya masih dua puluhan, terlalu muda untuk jadi pikun. Atau mungkin ada... maling? Opsi kedua ada benarnya, tapi mana mungkin ada maling gila yang menginginkan isi rumah kecilnya? Oh, mungkin malingnya sudah tua, jadi lupa kalau mau maling apartemen tetangga. Lho? Kok ngelantur, sih? Sumpah, Shizuo lelah.

"Tadaima?"

 **Hening**

Shizuo melepas sepatu. Tengok kanan, tengok kiri, memastikan. Adakah orang di dalam?

Tunggu, ada bayangan hitam di meja makan, mirip- "Kasuka?"

 _'Kasuka ada acara jumpa fans di kota sebelah, Kak.'_

Oke. Di sini terlalu gelap. Refleks, tangannya terulur, mengapai saklar lampu terdekat.

 **Ting!**

Dan semuanya menjadi terang.

"I-izaya?"

Sosok pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan jaket berbulu mengangkat kepala. Menatap si pirang sayu dengan pipi bersemu.

Shizuo menggeleng, memecah kebingungan sembari menyingkirkan pikiran negatif yang tiba-tiba melayang.

"Ck. Shizu-chan lama sekali. Okaeri!"

"Oi, kenapa kau di sini? Nyasar? Lupa jalan pulang atau- tunggu, oi, kutu! Kau mabuk?!"

Tangannya mengibas berlebihan, menampik tuduhan secara spontan. "Aku tidak mabuk, Shizu-chan. Aku terlalu kuat untuk mabuk. Aku tidak seperti manusia lemahan yang-ugh, gampang hilang kesadaran hanya dengan minuman beralkohol, hik. Aku 'kan bukan manusia."

Apa? Tidak mabuk katanya? Cara bicaranya saja ngelantur seperti itu, masih berani bilang tidak mabuk? Oke. Tapi, mana ada manusia yang tahan dengan minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi, lima-coret, enam botol lagi?! Yeah, walaupun Izaya tidak mau mengakui dirinya sebagai manusia, tapi manusia tetap saja manusia, kan? Manusia biasa mungkin sudah mati overdosis meminumnya. Hm, sepertinya Izaya memang bukan manusia biasa.

"Oi, kutu. Kau mabuk! Cepat berdiri, akan ku suruh Celty mengantarmu."

"Uh~ Aku tidak mabuk! Shizu-chan tidak mempercayaiku. Kejam sekali." Katanya merajuk, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mengerucut minta di kecup. Eh?

Hampir saja Shizuo menyerang Izaya-dengan segala jenis perabot rumah tangga maksudnya. Namun melihat kondisi sang rival tak berdaya seperti ini, Shizuo mengurungkan niatnya. Sudah dibilang, Shizuo bukan pengecut. Apalagi untuk menusuk musuhnya dari belakang. Kalau 'nusuk dari belakang' dalam arti sebenarnya, sih, mau-mau saja.

Shizuo headbang seketika.

"Ne, ne, Shizu-chan." Shizuo yang tersadar, langsung mengangkat alis, bingung.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanyanya kekanakan, masih cemberut. Mendadak semburat kemerahan mengias pipi Shizuo. Pertanyaan aneh ditambah wajah manis Izaya membuatnya sedikit grogi. Tidak! Kata 'manis' dan 'Izaya' tidak boleh diletakkan bersamaan. Dosa! Well. Tapi, tentu saja Shizuo merindukan dirinya yang-

"Bi-bicaramu ngelantur, kutu bangsat! Mana mungkin aku-"

 **Brak!**

Mendadak sang rival menggebrak meja, dan melangkah mendekat. Entah karena matanya yang mulai rabun atau Shizuo benar-benar melihat Izaya mendekatinya dengan gerakan er, sensual. Hell! Minum apa Izaya sampai sebegitu menggiurkannya. Oh, sialan! Tolong carikan tembok terdekat. Shizuo benar-benar ingin menghantamkan kepalanya.

"Shizu-chan tidak merindukanku? Uh! Shizu-chan jahat! Apa kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu."

Dilemparnya jaket hitam berbulu sembarangan, penampilannya acak-acakan, matanya memerah, kaos hitam dan leher berkilau karena keringat, pipi bersemu dan bibir merekah dengan sedikit noda bir di sudutnya. Sungguh, kuatkan imanmu, Shizuo junior! Sambil memejamkan mata, Shizuo merapalkan mantra.

Sebuah terjangan yang tak mampu dihindari sukses menabraknya. Tangan itu mendekap bahunya erat. Kepala bersurai hitam menyumbul menyambutnya. Sempat terkikik, lalu tersenyum senyum manis. Sangat jarang dan mungkin mustahil bagi seorang Izaya. Well, walaupun pekerjaan Izaya sebagai informan membuat dirinya tidak gampang dipercaya, tapi Shizuo yakin bahwa senyum tipis itu benar-benar nyata, tanpa paksaan seperti biasa. Karena efek alkohol, mungkin.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Kau tahu, tiga bulan tanpamu benar-benar membuatku bosan, hik. Tapi, kenapa kau malah mengabaikan ajakan bermainku? Kau mulai bosan denganku, ya? Kau melukaiku, protozan bastard!"

Cerocosan kecil yang seharusnya tidak jelas itu berhasil didengar Shizuo. Tentu Shizuo kaget. Deretan kalimat darinya terdengar sangat tulus -abaikan umpatannya. Jangan percaya dia! Mungkinkah semua itu hanya rencana busuk si kutu? Tidak seharusnya Shizuo mempercayai semua kata yang terucap dari bibir tipis Izaya. Namun untuk kali ini, Shizuo hanya berharap ini semua-

Ia merasa pelukan sang rival makin mengerat. "Izaya, aku-"

"Peluk aku, Shizu-chan. Kau bilang kau tak akan melepaskanku? Jangan lepaskan aku lagi. Jangan biarkan aku pergi. Aku merindukanmu, Shizu-chan."

Dan tangan besar yang tadinya mengambang bebas di udara akhirnya menghampiri pinggang sempit di depannya. Menekan kuat-kuat, menyingkirkan segala jarak sempit yang mungkin menghalang. Kepalanya tertunduk, menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Aroma kopi yang sering dimakinya busuk. Aroma khas yang bisa dikenalinya dari jarak sejauh apapun. Aroma yang selalu membuatnya bimbang. Aroma memabukkan yang selalu-

'Aku juga merindukanmu, kutu.'

-dirindukannya.

Pria atheis itu tersenyum miring, menggosokkan pipi di dada bidangnya lalu menyamankan sandarannya. Mendengar detak jantung Shizuo yang menggila membuatnya terkikik geli.

 **.**

Seharusnya Shizuo marah. Seharusnya Shizuo menjauh. Seharusnya Shizuo melempar meja dan perabot seperti biasa. Tapi kenapa, kenapa dia malah-

"Nee, Shizu-chan."

-membiarkan sang rival melepas jasnya dan bermain dengan kemejanya?! Tangannya bahkan mengelus pelan surai hitam Izaya. Entah hilang kemana rasa sakit dan ngilu di tubuhnya tadi sore. Siapapun tolong sadarkan Shizuo, Shizuo mulai gila!

"Hm?"

"Kau menyukaiku, kan, Shizu-chan?"

Lagi-lagi Shizuo mematung. Rentetan kata itu tepat sasaran. Ya, benar. Shizuo memang menyukainya.

Terkikik, jemari lentiknya menarik pelan dasi kupu-kupu. Lalu mengusap dada bidang itu dengan gerakan sensual. "Jadi, sudah berapa lama?"

Ups! Shizuo lupa si kutu ini dapat membaca pikirannya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, sudah sampai sini. Sekalian jujur saja. Tunggu, peribahasa macam apa itu? Well, lupakan!

"Sejak pertama kita bertemu. Ingat, di hari pertama masuk-"

"Wow, lama sekali, ya. Jadi selama ini kau menahan diri? Hm, kuat juga. Kenapa tidak bilang langsung padaku, tuan-monster-masokis?" Sang informan mulai melepas kancing seragam bartender di hadapannya.

"A-aku... aku tidak yakin kau mau menerimaku. Lagi pula kalau kita pacaran, aku tak mau kita putus, lebih baik seperti ini. Membiarkan garis tipis antara benci dan cinta semakin melebar, hingga aku sadar bahwa aku telah mencintaimu sepenuhnya." Demi apapun, Shizuo ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok saat ini juga. Hentikan ekspresimu itu, Izaya! Shizuo bisa hilang kendali! Hentikan!

Bukannya berhenti, Izaya malah memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjap imut. Gagal paham dengan maksud 'hentikan' dari Shizuo. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Shizu-chan tampan juga.

"Oi, kenapa kau malah blushing?"

"Eh? Shizu-chan yang pertama blushing. Jadi aku ikutan blushing!"

"Hentikan! Aku sudah tidak tahan!"

Ditariknya jemari yang bermain nakal yang menari di dadanya ke bahu. Hap! Satu gerakan sudah cukup untuk mengangkat tubuh mungil itu di pinggangnya. Kini dirinya lebih tinggi dari pada Shizuo. Beruntung refleks Izaya bagus, secepat kilat menyilangkan kakinya di pinggang Shizuo. Dengan posisi super ambigu ditambah sesuatu menggesek pahanya keras, membuat seluruh sendi tubuh Izaya melemas. Benar-benar tak berdaya, karena mabuk, mungkin.

"Peluk aku, jangan sampai terjatuh."

Dengan iseng Shizuo menekan pantatnya, menjaga posisi seimbang keduanya. Tubuh Izaya menegang -dalam arti sesungguhnya. Kepalanya pusing, perutnya sakit, mendadak ingin muntah.

 **Cup!**

Satu kecupan singkat mendarat. Hanya menyentuh, tak lebih. Meluapkan semua rasa yang membuncah keluar. Izaya merasa darahnya mulai naik memenuhi kepalanya. Tangan tak kasat mata mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya dengan tak berperikemanusiaan. Dadanya sesak, berdekatan dengan monster itu membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan, Izaya menginginkannya, lagi.

Alunan tawa pelan menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Cukup mendengar suara berat Shizuo, detak jantungnya bertambah kencang.

"Kau, mengeras." Lalu lanjut tertawa.

"Hmp! Salahmu!" Blushing, Izaya memaling, kemanapun, asal jangan menatap iris karamel sang rival. Menarik napasnya dalam-dalam tak cukup menghilangkan rona kemerahan di pipinya.

Cukup lama, namun Shizuo belum juga menghentikan tawanya, Izaya jelas murka. Jemari lentiknya menekan kedua pipi Shizuo, membuat empunya terdiam. Lalu sebuah kecupan balasan dihadiahkan. Izaya memejam, Shizuo bungkam. Masih bungkam hingga dia menyadari sesuatu; Izaya menciumnya. Seorang Izaya? Menciumnya?

"Diam lebih baik!" Katanya. Lalu membuang muka yang terus bersemu. Oh, Izaya mungkin lupa kalau dirinya sendiri tidak bisa diam.

"Huh? Aku menyerah!"

Dan tepat saat iris ruby menatap iris keemasan di bawahnya, tangan kokoh itu menekan tengkuknya. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Izaya erat. Lagi-lagi, satu ciuman panjang. Sederhana, namun mampu membuat seorang Izaya Orihara tak berkutik.

Kali ini keduanya memejam. Menikmati sentuhan antar bibir nan mendayu-dayu sebelum melepaskannya. Izaya menyukainya, menyukai semuanya. Semua yang dipancarkan dari tubuh Shizuo, Izaya menyukainya. Senyuman lembutnya, kedua kepingan emasnya yang mengisyaratkan keteduhan, bibir tebal yang baru saja menyapa bibirnya, aroma mint bercampur tembakau yang terus menguar darinya, bahkan hembusan napas panas yang sampai saat ini masih menggelitiki permukaan bibirnya.

Fakta terakhir kembali membuatnya bersemu.

Dilihatnya Shizuo yang tengah menatapnya, membisikkan sesuatu. Izaya menyambut, kembali memejam. Membiarkan bibir sang rival menjamah lehernya. Tarian lidah menginvasi dan meninggalkan bercak keunguan. Dengan kaos tipis seperti itu, cukup memudahkan Shizuo membuat tanda kepemilikannya di leher dan bahu Izaya.

Satu lenguhan yang mendesahkan namanya keluar tak tertahankan. Imejnya sebagai laki-laki sejati dipertaruhkan. Shizuo menghentikan aksinya, menyadari aksi cerobohan Izaya yang selalu bisa mengusik ketenangan adik kecilnya.

Shizuo berjalan pelan, masih dengan Izaya di gendongan. Menyeimbangkan tubuh mungil di perutnya dengan sesekali meraba pantat, membuat Izaya mengejang geli.

Cukup mudah bagi Shizuo yang notabene hobi melempar vending machine untuk mendudukkan tubuh kurus Izaya di atas meja makan. Namun Izaya tak kunjung melepaskan pegangan di lehernya. Mata kucing Izaya menatapnya tajam, menuntut sesuatu. Hingga Shizuo akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya.

Satu tarikan dari tengkuknya membuat Shizuo nyaris terjatuh ke depan. Kedua tangannya memegang erat pinggiran meja, menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu keras menghimpit dada Izaya. Apalagi jemari lentik di tengkuknya semakin menekannya, membuat napas berat Izaya menyapa dadanya yang terbuka.

Demi apapun, kombinasi Izaya dan minuman beralkohol sungguh mengerikan. Apalagi tatapan berkabut nafsu yang dari tadi diluncurkan padanya. Matanya yang menatap tajam, pipi bersemu, bibir merah merekah, leher jenjang berkilau penuh bercak keunguan, dua tonjolan kecil di kaos hitam tipis yang melekat akibat keringat, dan hembusan napas beratnya benar-benar menggoda iman. Ditambah dengan keadaan Shizuo junior yang belum tenang, Shizuo bisa apa? Sudah dibilang, Shizuo lelah.

Meneguk ludah, menghembusan napas panjang. Kemudian berbisik sensual yang malah membuat Izaya tambah kegirangan.

"Kau. Milikku. Sekarang."

Akhirnya, tangan besar itu menelangkup pipi bersemu Izaya, memiringkannya, lalu mendaratkan beberapa kecupan singkat; di cuping telinga, di kelopak mata, di puncak hidung, di kedua pipi, di dagu, di kedua sudut bibir. Tersenyum lembut, lalu mencuri sebuah ciuman ringan di atas bibirnya. Perlahan namun pasti, Shizuo mulai menggulum bibir atas dan bawah Izaya bergantian, begitu lembut, tak menuntut, Izaya membiarkan Shizuo menginvasi bibirnya.

Namun sayang, predikatnya sebagai uke agresifnya muncul dan menghancurkan adegan fluffy/sweet antara keduanya. Didorongnya dada Shizuo menjauh, lalu kembali menarik kerah kemejanya kuat-kuat dan menjilat bibir sang rival dengan gerakan seduktif. Terus mengecup, menggulum, menjilat dan menggigit kecil bibir tebalnya, Izaya butuh akses masuk. Shizuo yang tahu maksud Izaya membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Izaya mendominasi permainan malam ini.

Dengan cepat Izaya melesakkan lidah, bergelut lincah dengan lidah Shizuo. Menyapa deratan gigi dan langit-langi mulut rivalnya, membuat Shizuo mendesah. Yes! Izaya menang. Tapi hanya sementara-

"Kau ukenya."

Kali ini gilirannya Shizuo bermain. Tangannya mengapit pipi Izaya. Jempot kanannya mengusap bekas saliva pelan, lalu menekan jempolnya bibir tipis Sang Informan. Dijilatnya jari itu pelan, lalu menatap sensual manusia kesayangannya dengan pipi bersemu. Sumpah! Izaya pingin diserang. Sumpah! Shizuo butuh asupan.

Ditariknya jempol, dijilatnya bekas saliva rival yang menempel di sana. Matanya memincing, membisikkan sesuatu lalu terkekeh, "kau nakal." Izaya blushing lagi.

Kali ini lain, Izaya yang minta. Dikecupnya bibir itu berkali-kali. Izaya tak suka pose seperti ini. Cukup satu tangan besar untuk mengendalikan tangan Izaya yang terus memberontak. Satu lengan yang lain sibuk menekan pinggang, menggesekkan tubuh mereka. Satu ciuman panjang, Izaya mendadak tegang. Shizuo menghisap bibir yang mulai bengkak itu mirip sebatang rokok. Menggulum bergantian. Mengecap rasa manis yang tertinggal. Lidahnya mendominasi, mengobrak-abrik isi mulut kutu hitam. Menyesap lidahnya, mengajak bermain. Gerakan gumpalan daging itu benar-benar lihai, Izaya sampai mabuk kepayang. Mungkin pekerjaannya sebagai mantan bar tender membuatnya ahli dalam hal seperti ini. Tidak! Shizu-chan miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

Dua tangannya berhasil lepas, tidak mendorong apalagi memberontak. Namun malah mengalungkannya di leher Shizu-chan **nya**. Semakin menekan, hingga Izaya sadar, dia terlentang sepenuhnya di atas meja makan. Entah bagaimana caranya, celananya sudah turun setengah pantat. Dia bahkan tak ingat Shizuo sempat membuka kancing dan menarik resletingnya. Kalau begini, Izaya makin mirip korban pemerkosaan. Apalagi protozoan itu makin beringas. Izaya 'kan jadi takut.

Beberapa pukulan tak dihiraukan. Masih menyerang Izaya dengan kecupan basah andalan.

 **Cklek!**

"Oh? Kasuka? Selamat datang."

Si anak kedua memandang, datar, nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Cuek-cuek saja lihat sang kakak tengah memperkosa rival abadinya. Tangannya mengangkat bingkisan plastik, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'oleh-olehmu' lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Melangkah menjauhi keduanya, sebelum kembali berbalik, "Maaf mengganggu." Lalu membungkuk dalam dan menutup pintu.

Satu protozoa bodoh dan satu kutu busuk di atas meja masih cengo.

 **Kedip**

 **Kedip**

 **Kedip**

Hingga salah satu dari mereka sadar lebih dahulu.

"A-aku mau pulang!"

Shizuo sialan berhasil menjauh. Izaya meloncat, turun dari meja. Jemarinya memijat pelipis pelan. Kepalanya masih pusing dan wajahnya terus memanas, entah efek alkohol atau malu, hanya Izaya yang tahu. Tapi yang pasti, Izaya lelah.

Melangkah gontai, hingga ia tak sadar nyaris menabrak lemari kayu.

"Awas!"

Sayang, niatnya menolong, namun malang, gerakan yang tiba-tiba membuat tubuh monsternya tak seimbang, tersandung kaki meja. Refleksnya bekerja, menarik sesuatu yang mampu dicapai, namun tak cukup kuat hingga menyebabkan dirinya tersungkur ke belakang mengenaskan. Ditambah beban mirip Izaya -memang Izaya- di atas perutnya dan cairan sedikit kental menghias sekitarnya.

Memang sial, bukannya mencari pegangan kuat, Shizuo malah menarik celana Izaya yang belum sempat kancingkan. Dan karena kaget, Izaya tak sengaja menyenggol sekotak susu vanila siap minum Shizuo yang lupa di tutup. Jadilah, dua sejoli terjatuh bertumpukkan dengan genangan dan bercak-bercak susu basi menjijikan.

Tapi sepertinya, kesialan dan kemalangannya hari ini belum berakhir. Dewi Fortuna masih ingin bermain dengan mereka, mungkin. Apa lagi mendengar bunyi 'gedebuk' dari arah pintu masuk, mereka yakin, masih belum berakhir. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Benar. Kali ini Shinra yang datang.

Sempat terpaku, kemudian menggeleng prihatin. "Oh, dasar ceroboh! Kenapa tidak mengunci pintu. Bisa bahaya kalau ada yang masuk." Omelnya mirip emak-emak. Mungkin Shinra lupa kalau dia juga sudah masuk.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, Izaya-kun. Kau bodoh, Shizuo-kun. Jika ingin melakukan adegan dewasa, bukan salep pereda nyeri yang seharusnya dipesan, salep itu tak terlalu ampuh untuk jadi pelumas. Satu lagi, praktikkan 'itu' di kamar. Bukan di bawah meja makan dekat pintu utama. Ha. Benar-benar ceroboh!" Masih menggeleng, menaikkan kacamata, lalu tersenyum mencurigakan setelah berpidato.

Dirogohnya saku, mencari sesuatu.

 **Hap!**

Sebuah kotak kecil mendarat tepat terapit keduanya. Sebuah... kondom? Yeah, benda keramat yang selalu dibawanya. Untuk jaga-jaga kalau-kalau Celty berubah pikiran, katanya.

"Pakai itu. Bisa bahaya jika Izaya-kun hamil di luar nikah!"

Lalu pergi setelah meletakkan bungkusan berisi obat-obatan yang sempat terjatuh di samping oleh-oleh Kasuka.

Pintu kembali tertutup, meninggalkan dua makhluk beda spesies berkedip bingung, lalu sama-sama memaling dengan wajah blushing.

'Sialan!'/'Sialan!'

Oh, bisa kompak juga ternyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **Omake**

"Nee, Shizu-chan. Kenapa larimu lambat sekali. Kau lupa sarapan beton dan adonan semen pagi ini? Apa kau- eh? Shizu-chan mana?"

"Apa kau tidak mengejarku? Uh. Kejam sekali dia menghianatiku."

 _ **.**_

 _Izaya melangkah kekanakan, menenteng bungukusan plastik dari convenience store mirip bocah kegirangan. Tujuannya tentu saja; balas dendam._

 _Tak susah bagi seorang informan terpercaya macam Izaya untuk menduplikasi kunci apatemen korbannya. Satu hentakan, dan pintu cokelat itu sudah terbuka lebar._

 _Terkikik innocent. "Tadaima~ ah~ sederhana sekali. Haha, dasar protozoan miskin."_

 _Well, kurang ajar juga bocah satu ini._

 _ **.**_

 _Sekian lama menunggu, membuat Izaya bosan. Sudah dibilang, Izaya nggak suka nunggu! Nggak peka, sih. Eh? Kok malah curhat?_

 _Oke, makhluk hidup mana yang kuat berdiam diri tanpa bergerak lebih dari delapan jam? Apa lagi orang yang notabene tak bisa diam macam Izaya. Izaya juga makhluk hidup, walau dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Wajar, jika saat ini Izaya mondar-mandir mencari cemilan -atau minimal minuman untuk menemaninya memecah kebosanan._

 _Tapi karena protozoa memang sangat bodoh untuk menyimpam cadangan makanan, sampai-sampai Izaya yang manis ini tak menemukan apapun di dalam lemari es selain cola dan susu vanila siap minum. Catat, Yang Mulia Orihara Izaya-sama tidak sudi meminum kedua jenis minuman yang disebutkan. Jadi bukan salahnya jika dia malah melirik penuh minat sebotol minuman beralkohol yang dibawanya._

 _Niat sebenarnya, sih, membuat Si Monster Ikebukuro mabuk, lalu menyiksanya secara perlahan. Tidak, kalau Shizuo mati, Izaya yang kebingungan mencari 'mainan' nanti. Bagaimana jika membuat Shizuo mabuk berat, lalu mengatakan rahasianya pada Izaya, seperti Shizuo pernah mencoba menghamili seorang di dalam apartemennya, mungkin. Lalu Izaya akan membocorkan semua itu dengan cara membobol seluruh saluran televisi di Jepang dan semua orang di dunia akan menghujat Shizuo. Lalu Shizuo di penjara, kemudian bunuh diri karena tak kuat menahan beban hidupnya, lalu, wus~ jiwanya hanyut ke neraka karena beban dosanya. Ah, hanya membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat Izaya begitu bersemangat._

 _Sampai-sampai dia lupa, dia telah menenggak habis total enam dari tujuh botol minuman memabukkan yang dibelinya sore tadi._

 **.**

Dan bagaimana Izaya bisa membocorkan pada khalayak bahwa Shizuo memang memperkosa bocah lelaki polos tak berdaya saat mabuk? Ya, bocah yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri. Alih-alih seperti rencana, bisa jadi malah Izaya yang mati bunuh diri terlebih dahulu.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Bisa dipastikan semuanya nyata, walau Izaya tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang tak dapat berhenti berkedut cukup membuktikan semuanya. Apa lagi melihat pakaian berserakan, kissmark bertebaran, botol salep terbuka dan bekas kondom dengan bercak putih mencurigakan, tak perlu informan handal untuk mengungkap apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dan yang paling penting, bagaimana dia terbangun terlanjang di atas ranjang asing bersama pria berambut pirang memeluknya erat, sama-sama telanjang?

Bir sialan, Botol sialan! convenience store sialan! Penjual sialan! Shinra sialan! Shizu-chan sialan! Akan ku-

"Sudah bangun? Selamat pagi, Izaya."

Sumpah, Izaya belum siap bertutur-sapa dengan Shizuo, apalagi dengan kondisi seperti ini. Izaya malu, harga dirinya sebagai lelaki sejati menghilang seketika.

"Hei, kutu! Kau marah?"

Hening. Sudah dibilang Izaya belum siap.

"Kau marah padaku, 'kan? Apa tubuhmu baik-baik saja? Maaf karena aku melakukannya terlalu kasar. Habisnya semalam kau-"

"Stop it!"

Memang dasar protozoa mesum! Bisa-bisanya menanyakan hal intim seperti itu pada bocah manis tak berdosa macam Izaya. Pada bocah yang notabene baru 'diperkosanya' habis-habisan semalam. Izaya yakin, cara berjalannya akan tampak aneh beberapa hari ke depan. Semua salah protozoan sialan itu! Salahkan Shizuo dan segala kekuatan monster miliknya!

"Oke" Shizuo melepas pelan telapak tangan yang membungkam bibirnya. Mengecup jemari itu lembut, sebelum menenggelamkan kepala bersurai raven ke dalam dada bidangnya. "Maaf, ya?"

Izaya tak tahu, tapi ia yakin nada bersalah benar-benar muncul saat Shizuo mengatakan hal itu. Jadi dengan ragu, ia menaikkan pandangannya. Menatap Shizuo yang balik menatapnya lembut dengan senyum tulus yang tidak-Shizuo-banget namun sukses menghujam jantungnya. Pada detik ini juga, Izaya yakin, ia telah jatuh pada pesona Sang Monster Ikebukuro.

"Fuck!"

Maka dengan segenap kegundahan hatinya, Izaya mendengus, lalu memeluk posesif pria di hadapannya. Sedikit terkejut, namun Shizuo malah tertawa dan kembali mengusap gemas kepala hitam Izaya, menyembunyikan wajah memerah sampai ke telinga itu lebih dalam di dalam dekapannya. Well, mungkin benar kata orang, sebenarnya yang masokis itu Izaya sendiri.

"Jadi, sekarang kita pacaran?"

For God's Sake, Izaya tak percaya akan mendapat 'lamaran' sebegitu-tidak-romantisnya oleh seseorang. Apalagi orang itu adalah rival abadinya sendiri yang hobi melemparinya dengan segala fasilitas umum. Jadi, hanya satu kata yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan konyol Shizuo,

"Bangsat!"

"Haha, tak usah malu seperti itu. Aku juga mencintaimu, kok."

 **Chu~**

"Aishiteru, Kutu. Ahaha~ kau ini manis sekali."

"Shut up! Shut your fucking mouth, Protozoan mesum!"

Siapa sangka, kombinasi mengerikan antara alkohol dan Izaya malah memberikan suatu happy ending di pagi nan cerah seperti ini. Sungguh, akhir yang indah di pagi yang juga indah bagi keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(bener-bener)**

 **Fin**

Okeh. Ini fict Shizaya pertama saya, jadi maaf kalau ngaco.

Terima kasih, and see you next fict~ *hug*

 **( Indonesia, 15-01-2017 )**


End file.
